Rise of the Sons of Fire
by storywriter1id
Summary: Sequel to "Sokka: Agent of OWL". The pregnant Firelady is kidnapped by a cult seeking restoration of the Fire Nation's glory, but suspicion immediately falls on the newly returned Princess Azula. Grand Lotus Sokka must find Mai and clear Azula's name before something terrible happens to Firelady Mai and Zuko's unborn heir.
1. The Arena

Rise of the Sons of Fire

_Disclaimer: This is a fan fiction story based upon the Nickelodeon series _Avatar: The Last Airbender. _The characters are the property of the producers and creators of A:TLA. I claim nothing._

_Author's note. This story is a sequel to "Sokka: Agent of OWL". This story may turn darker in tone than its predecessor. You have been warned._

Chapter 1 – The Arena

The mid-day sun beat down on two opponents as they faced each other on opposite ends of the Royal Agni-Kai arena. Per tradition, Sokka stood barefoot and shirtless, but armed with Moon Blade, a concession to his status as a non-firebender. Facing him across the arena Princess Azula was armed only with her prodigious firebending, and similarly attired, save a close fitting, mid-riff revealing black tank top, a concession to feminine modesty.

"Do you wish to concede now, Peasant?" Azula sneered. "There's no dishonor in recognizing you're over matched. The smart thing to do now is walk away and save yourself the ignominy of certain defeat."

"You know me better than that, Princess," Sokka replied. "How often do I do the smart thing?"

Azula smiled, "So be it," and launched a blue fireball.

With a two handed grip, Sokka swung his black, spirit-metal infused blade toward the fireball, deflecting the attack. Knowing that distance worked to Azula's advantage, he advanced to close it, dodging and deflecting blue flames as he went.

Two spectators observed the proceedings from the stands. Firelady Mai, very visibly eight months pregnant, feigned boredom while Ty Lee watched in rapt attention.

"Wow, that's getting pretty intense," Ty Lee observed. "Is this what Zuko meant by 'proper courtship'?"

"Not if he ever figures out that's their version of foreplay," Mai drawled. "Come on, we'll give them some privacy, and I need to put my feet up."

Sokka closed the distance on his quarry. Azula's eyes, then body followed in disbelief as he somersaulted over her head, twisted in mid-air and landed, with the tip of his blade resting on her shoulder.

Sokka smirked. "Do you yield?"

Azula smirked back. "No." She back flipped, kicking Moon Blade out of Sokka's hand, and coming up in a firebending stance. "It's you who should yield."

Despite being disarmed, Sokka still had one advantage on Azula, his size. He was easily a head taller and nearly twice her weight. He charged, tackling and pinning her to the ground.

Grinning down at her, Sokka said, "I believe I win the day, Your Highness."

"It matters little," Azula smiled as she inspected his torso, her eyes lingering a moment on the still fresh burn scar on his belly. "You'll always bear my mark."

Sokka leaned in to kiss her, but was interrupted by a man-shaped shadow that appeared above them. Sokka scrambled to his feet, and said, "Hey, there Zuko...Fire Lord. Me and Azula were just having a little sparring match."

Zuko quirked his eyebrow, "So that's what you call it." He handed Azula a towel, "I just came down to remind my sister," - with a look to Azula - "that the Defense Council meeting is in half an hour. It wouldn't do for my new Military Chief of Staff to be late to her own meeting."

Azula said, "Of course I won't be late. I'd never dream of dishonoring my Firelord in such a manner." With that, she gave a curt bow with the customary palm-on-fist salute, and went to her chambers to prepare for the meeting.

As he watched her walk away, Zuko shook his head, "You know, I still can't tell if she's being sincere or sarcastic when she does that."

"It's probably best to give her the benefit of the doubt," Sokka remarked.

"Probably so," the Firelord mused. Then changing the subject he said, "Sokka, I'd like your help mediating a dispute. How's your relationship with Chief Arnook?"

"He trusts me. What's this about?"

"Fishing rights in the northern waters. During the war, the Northern Water Tribe abandoned certain fishing grounds on our northern border. Our own fishing fleet moved in. Now they're reasserting their traditional rights in the area, for which I don't blame them. But those fisheries have become pretty important to the economies of my northern provinces, so I don't want to abandon them completely. I'm hoping to negotiate a mutually beneficial agreement," Zuko explained.

Sokka scratched the back of his head, "I'd like to help, but on this is one I need to consult with my dad first."

"Why would Chief Hakoda care?" Zuko asked. "This doesn't involve the Southern Tribe."

"Well," Sokka explained, "Fishing rights aren't the only areas the Northern Tribe is trying to reassert its traditional prerogatives in. The South Pole was colonized by the Water Tribe generations before the war started, so the Northern Chief is technically High Chief of both tribes. But, given the distance involved, there was never much contact so the North has never affected any real control over the South, so we got in the habit of electing our own chiefs and running things our own way. And during war, there was no contact between the tribes at all until Katara and I visited with Aang. Since the end of the war, the influx of Northern immigrants to the Southern Tribe has brought up questions of the extent of the Northern Chief's authority over the South. As it stands right now, Dad and Arnook have an unspoken agreement to stay out of each other's business."

"Oh, I see. Well I don't need an answer right away. I should probably go check on my wife before that meeting. Hopefully she's in a good mood and won't throw anything sharp at me," Zuko mused.

Sokka sympathized, "That's rough, buddy."

…...

Sokka strode next to the palanquin bearing the Fire Princess as they made their way back to the palace.

"Thank you for attending the theater opening tonight with me, Sokka. Your presence made the experience bearable," Azula commented.

"It looked to me like you were having a good time," Sokka observed.

"A facade for the nobles. Sometimes I think the only reason Zuzu wanted me to return was so he had someone he could pawn some of the more distasteful royal duties off on," she remarked.

"It's not all bad," Sokka observed. "He's placed a lot of trust and responsibility on you by making you Chief of Staff."

Azula waved her hand dismissively, "A symbolic gesture that solved several problems. I don't have actual command of any forces. Eliminating the War and Naval Ministries, and putting the Army and Navy under the Defense Council eliminated some redundant bureaucracies and allowed Zuko to pension off some of the more recalcitrant Ozai loyalists still in the ranks. My appointment at the head of the council is meant to placate the remaining conservatives in the officer corps who are disaffected by the reforms. It would have been far easier to simply purge them."

As the procession passed a fountain, Sokka noticed a crowd had gathered. A bedraggled man, wearing what was once a Fire Navy uniform, was haranguing the passers-by, "The Fire Nation has fallen, because we have turned away from the true path of fire! Look what's happening around you, every day, our so-called Firelord gives away more of our birthright, while he lives in decadence. He even allows his own sister to debase herself with a common Water Tribe Savage! The Firelord, who is supposed to be our spiritual leader, has forsaken what is good, and right, true! But the sin is not his alone, it is ours as well for turning from the true path. So join me, Brothers and Sisters! Let us repent, and return to the true path. Only then will our prayers be answered, and the spirits of fire will sent a true Son of Fire to rule over us and return us to glory!"


	2. The Meaning of Treason

Chapter 2 – The Meaning of Treason

Azula, Sokka, several royal guards, and the street preacher stood in the throne room awaiting the Firelord. As Zuko entered, Sokka kneeled respectfully, and Azula and the guards fell prostrate. The preacher, however, stood defiantly. Zuko gave the man a hard stare. "Rise," he ordered. "What's the meaning of this?"

"Firelord," Azula began, "This man was spreading sedition and speaking treason, publicly advocating for your overthrow. I heard it with my own ears. He should be summarily executed or at least imprisoned."

Zuko rubbed his temple and muttered, "I'm surprised you didn't do it yourself, Princess."

Azula crossed her arms indignantly, "I've learned the value of restraint, My Lord. Besides, summary action is the Firelord's prerogative alone."

"So it is," Zuko agreed. Then, addressing the preacher, "Well, what have you to say for yourself? Are you trying to start a revolution and overthrow me? What's your name, anyway?"

The preacher glared at the young ruler, "I have no name. I gave it up in penance for my sin of turning away from the true path of fire. It's not my place to overthrow you. I'm not trying to start any rebellion, but preaching revival. When the people of the Fire Nation repent, and return to the true path, then the spirits of fire will judge you, Zuko, son of Ozai. They will place you in the balance and when they find you wanting, they will give your birthright to another, a true Son of Fire. Just as the Shaman has foreseen."

"Riiight," Zuko commented. Turning to Sokka he asked, "Ambassador, you witnessed the incident. Did this man advocate rebellion, actually say anything about causing harm to me or my overthrow?"

Sokka thought a moment, then answered, "Actually, no. It was just the talk of repenting and the spirit mumbo-jumbo like he just said."

Zuko stroked his chin in thought, then rendered his judgment. "You are free to go, Preacher, but you're banished from the capital. Take your gospel somewhere else, and be very careful of your words. Maybe you could go to Ember Island. The theater there is always looking for a new farce. Now get him out of my sight."

The guards led the preacher out of the throne room, leaving Zuko alone with Sokka and Azula. Azula glared at her brother in disbelief and disgust. Dropping all pretense of courtly protocol, she screamed, "How can you just let that man go, Zuko? Father would have reduced him to ash, or at the very least thrown him in the deepest hole in the Boiling Rock for the rest of his life for he just said to you."

"I am not our father, Azula!" Zuko thundered back. "And speaking out of turn is not a capital offense. That man is guilty of nothing other than having some crazy religious ideas. If I locked up every crackpot and drunk that griped about how I am running things, I'd have to build a hundred Boiling Rocks to hold them all."

Azula glared at her brother, then Sokka. If she could bend fire with her eyes, both would have been human torches. Angrily, she crossed her arms and stomped off to her chambers.

Sokka scratched the back of his head nervously, "I guess, I...uh, better go talk to her."

Zuko waived him off, and Sokka trotted off after the princess.

Mai emerged from the shadows and approached her husband. She leaned into him and he placed his arm around her. Mai sighed, "Azula's not wrong, you know. People like that man are dangerous."

"I don't think some homeless street preacher is much of a threat to me," Zuko said dismissively.

"It's not just _him_, Zuko. It's his ideas. And how many others are there out there like him? You shouldn't dismiss it. Besides, its not just yourself you have to worry about now," Mai warned.

Zuko kissed the top of her head and said, "I know. That's why I really don't like this idea of you going to Ember Island. Are you really sure it's the best thing?"

"I do. The healers say the stress of court life is endangering both me and the baby, that I need as much rest as I can get. I certainly won't get it here," Mai explained.

"It just doesn't seem right. I should go with you. What if the baby comes early and I'm not there?" Zuko asked.

"You worry too much. Ty Lee, a squad of Kyoshi Warriors, and a platoon of Royal Guards are going with me. I'll be fine. You have to stay here and do your job, Firelord. I have to go to Ember Island and do mine, make sure our child is born healthy. And if something happens and you don't make it for the birth, then I'll make sure he grows up resenting you."

Zuko smiled, and gently kissed his wife. "I don't hate you."

…...

Sokka found Azula fuming in her room. "Go away," she ordered. "I'm angry with you."

"What did I do?" Sokka asked.

"You defended that traitor even after what he said about _us_!" exclaimed Azula, exasperated.

"I didn't defend him Azula! Zuko asked me what he said, and I told him the _truth," _Sokka explained.

"His exact words don't matter," Azula argued. "They clearly betray treasonous intent. This Preacher and his ilk are a threat, and you really are the fool I used to think you were if you don't see it."

"I don't disagree with you Azula. The situation clearly calls for more scrutiny. And he mentioned something about a shaman. I'd like to learn more about that," Sokka said.

"Clearly," agreed Azula. "Unfortunately, there is little I can do. I no longer have an organization like the Dai Li at my beckon call, and Zuko would never allow me to turn the military intelligence into one."

Sokka retrieved the White Lotus tile from his pocket, and flipped it like a coin. With a smile, he said, "Lucky for us, I'm not without resources of my own."

…...

Unlike his predecessors, Zuko preferred to to conduct most of the affairs of state in a small, private office just off the throne room, reserving that imposing edifice for more formal functions like receiving foreign dignitaries or council meetings where he could use it to its most intimidating effect. So it didn't surprise Sokka to find him there two days later, quietly sipping tea and going over various ministerial reports that required his attention.

"Good morning, Firelord!" Sokka greeted.

"Good morning, Sokka," Zuko said, returning the greeting. "What brings you by, the fishing thing?"

"Actually, no. I haven't heard back from Dad yet. Azula's been looking for Mai. I figured you might know where she is," explained Sokka.

"I do," Zuko answered. "She took the royal barge to Ember Island last night on the advice of her healers. Actually, she should be there by now."

"The barge?" Sokka questioned.

"Less conspicuous than an airship," Zuko answered. "We're trying not to advertise that she's there. Why is Azula looking for her. Trying to mend fences?"

"Yeah. Her pride won't allow her to admit it that way. She said something about her duty as sister-in-law and aunt to organize a baby shower," Sokka explained.

Zuko smiled and shook his head, "She continues to surprise me."

Just then, a palace page barged in to the office. "Apologies my lord. The Royal Barge has just returned to port with damage and casualties."

Zuko froze. "What about my wife?"

"The Firelady isn't aboard, my lord."

…...

Mai awoke in a plush canopy bed. The bed occupied the center of a large, well appointed room. Light streamed in through barred, stained glass windows. The door opened and an old woman, dressed in what appeared to be fire sage robes but colored black. The woman smiled and executed the traditional Fire Nation salute. "It's good that you are awake, my lady. I trust that you are comfortable."

Mai gave the old woman an icy stare. "Who are you and where am I?"

"I am the one called the Shaman, and where you are is safe from the corrupt influence of the son and daughter of Ozai."


	3. Accusations

Chapter 3 - Accusations

"Have the stables prepare my mount, and two others," Zuko ordered the page. As the servant left to carry out his orders, he turned to Sokka and asked, "Would you please get Azula, and meet me at the docks?"

Sokka got up to leave, and said, "Yes, of course." He rushed out to find the princess. He found her in her chambers, buckling on ceremonial armor that was part of her Fire Nation High General's uniform.

Azula smiled when she saw him, "Did you find Mai?"

Sokka shook his head, "No, Azula. She's missing. Zuko wants us to meet him at the docks, I'll explain what I know on the way."

…...

As they approached the ship, Sokka could see some of the damage. The wooden pagoda superstructure showed extensive fire damage on the port side, and the vessel itself was listing to starboard.

Azula sighed in disgust, "If Zuzu wasn't so paranoid, and shared his plans with me, I could have arranged proper escort, and this outrage would not have occurred."

Sokka gave her a sidelong glance, "Maybe you could bring that up with him later, after we find out what happened and find Mai."

Azula sighed again, "Yes. You're right of course. Whoever had the temerity to do this will pay. Dearly."

They dismounted their komodo-rhinos and walked up to the gangplank, where casualties were being unloaded. At almost the same time, both noticed a particular stretcher. The left half of Ty Lee's face was badly bruised, and both eyes blackend from a broken nose. Her left arm was in a splint, and her right arm was covered in gauze, no doubt covering serious burns. The pair rushed up to her. Azula took her hand.

"I'm...so...so sorry Azula. They took her and I couldn't stop them. I'm sorry..." Ty Lee sobbed, inconsolably.

"Shh...Ty Lee. I know you tried," Azula tried to comfort her. To the medic, she ordered, "Take Lady Ty Lee to the infirmary at the Royal Palace."

"Yes, Princess," the man acknowledged.

Sokka followed Azula up the gangplank, where they found the Deck Officer. "Ensign, do you know where the Firelord is?" Sokka asked.

"I believe he's on the bridge, with the Captain, sir," the young officer answered.

The pair walked up to the bridge, where the ship's master was briefing the Firelord, "...at 0235, we'd just entered the Dragon Tooth Strait, when we struck a mine. We immediately went into damage control mode when we were assaulted by at least 5 steam skis and two speed boats. They boarded us, and quickly overcame the Imperial firebenders. One team split off and scattered our hawks. The rest went after the Firelady. When I last saw her she was unconscious, and we could not engage them for fear of harming her. I offer my deepest apologies, My Lord. I accept full responsibility."

"No apologies are necessary, Captain. You did what you could. What were the assailants wearing?" Zuko asked.

"They seemed to be wearing a mix-mash of surplus Navy and Army uniforms, My Lord. All were masked," the Captain answered.

"What of your other casualties?"

"11 dead, 23 wounded and injured," the officer reported. "I've not seen numbers like that since the war."

Zuko noted Azula and Sokka's presence, and dismissed the Captain with, "Go see about your people, Captain." Zuko studied the ship's chart. Sokka and Azula studied it as well.

"Steam skis and speed boats, all short range craft. They couldn't have gone far." Zuko observed.

"Unless they launched from a larger vessel out of visual range. It looks to me like there's plenty of places to hide a large vessel in those waters, especially at night," Sokka countered.

"You're right, Sokka," Azula agreed. "So we must immediately blockade those islands, Zuko," she recommended.

"Agreed," Zuko said. "Azula, get over to Home Fleet headquarters. Tell Admiral Joon to cancel all exercises and leaves. I want every available vessel on this blockade. Also, as of right now, both of those islands are under martial law: I want checkpoints at every crossroads, and every beach, cove, and harbor inspected for signs of these craft. You're responsible for Army/Navy coordination, Azula, and I'd also like you to question the barge crew. The assailants had to have inside information."

From the entrance to the bridge, a voice said, "Isn't that like putting a cat-fox in charge of the hen house?"

Sokka turned around in surprise. "Suki? What are you doing here?"

The leader of the Kyoshi Warriors hobbled in on crutches. "I was part of Mai's security detail," Suki explained. "But I have to wonder, who stands to benefit the most if harm comes to Mai or her baby. Right now Azula is first in line to your throne, Zuko. But as soon as that child is born, Azula moves to the back of the line. I know a military extraction operation when I see it. Who's nominally in charge of the military now? That's right, it's you, Princess. You have the motivation and the means to pull this off," Suki accused.

"Suki," Sokka said, "Azula didn't even know until half an hour ago that Mai was even going to Ember Island."

"Hmmph," Suki scoffed. "You would defend her."

"Enough!" Azula exclaimed. "You cast accusations on me to cover your own failure. Security detail indeed! Go back to your insignificant island and spin your conspiracy theories there, Fan Girl. This is none of your concern."

"You heartless bitch!" Suki argued. "Mai is a friend, and one of my girls is dead, and another may never walk again from defending her. That makes it my business."

Zuko pinched the bridge of his nose, "Stop it, both of you! This bickering is not helping us find Mai. Suki, I think you still need some medical attention. Ambassador, would you please escort her to the medics?"

Sokka nodded his assent and led Suki off the bridge. Zuko and Azula watched them leave and Azula turned to her brother. "So, do you believe her and consider me a suspect? I'd understand if you do," Azula informed him.

Zuko sighed, "It makes no difference if I do. If you're innocent, and I excluded you from the investigation, you'd go off on your own, enlisting your boyfriend in the process, to prove your innocence. I'd have to lock you up to keep you out of it, and we both know you're not going in to Caldera Tower willingly. I'm trying to find my wife, I have neither the time nor the energy to fight you as well. It's better to utilize your talents, whatever misgivings I may have."

"What if I'm not innocent?" Azula asked.

"Then, it's better to have you in charge of the investigation, so I can watch you and catch you when you tip your hand sabotaging it," Zuko explained.

Azula smiled, "I'm impressed, Zuzu. I didn't think you were capable of such ruthlessness."

Zuko nodded, "It comes with the job. And we had the same teacher. Now, go get that blockade in place and initiate the necessary troop movements. We've wasted enough time already."

Azula saluted, "As you command, my Firelord."

…...

As Sokka escorted Suki to the port hospital, Suki said, "I don't get it, Sokka. Why her? You could have, and have had, from what I hear, any woman you want. I could understand if you got together with - Toph, but Azula? Why?"

Sokka rolled his eyes. "Why do care Suki? You broke up with me as I recall."

"Just because I realized we would never be able to stay together doesn't mean I stopped caring about you! Mark my words, one day you're going to wake up with a knife through your heart," Suki asserted.

"You're wrong about her, Suki," Sokka argued. "She's changed. Besides, knives are more your style."


	4. The Prophecy

Chapter 4 – The Prophecy

Mai glowered at her host. "Why have you brought me here?"

The Shaman smiled, "It was necessary. The child you bear within your womb carries the blood of the Avatar Roku. You have gifted the child the blood of the Great Sage R'kyu the Wise. Your child will lead the Fire Nation to a new era of greatness, as a true Son of Fire, but only if he is properly prepared, free from the corruption of the line of Sozin."

Mai scoffed, "R'Kyu the wise? More like R'Kyu the Mad! He was driven out of the Sage's Temple and exiled by Sozin's father for his madness. It took five generations for my family to recover from the shame."

"Genius and madness are often confused, my child," the Shaman explained. "And one cannot gaze upon the face of the Spirit of Fire without being changed. R'Kyu was exiled because he foresaw Sozin's folly, and warned against it. We are a chosen people, and the islands of our lands are holy. The gifts of fire are ours alone. They're not to be shared with the inferior races of the Earth Kingdom or Water Tribes. Now, we've lost three generations of firebenders on a futile conflict intended to 'share' our gifts with the world. Foreigners now walk freely in our holy lands, and our once pure people mix and pollute their blood with inferiors in the foreign enclaves we once called colonies. I have foreseen that a child born of the lines Roku and R'Kyu, the true Son of Fire, will ascend the Dragon Throne, and rule the people of fire in a new golden age."

"You're crazier than R'Kyu if you think you can get away with this," scoffed Mai. "Zuko will bring every resource he commands to bear to find me. If any harm comes to me or our child, not even the Avatar in the Avatar State will compare to the fury he'll bring down on you."

Dismissively, the Shaman said, "It is destiny, I have foreseen it. Already my apostles are in every corner of the Fire Nation, rallying the people to repentance and preparing the way of our restoration. The so-called Firelord's efforts will prove futile. I will leave you to your rest, now. A steward will be by soon with food and to attend your needs."

…...

The Royal Barge's wardroom was dark, save the spotlight pointed at figure sitting at the head of the table. The dark haired man's posture was erect, his hands folded neatly on the table in front of him, befitting his status as an officer of the Fire Navy. His gray eyes betrayed no emotion when the rest of the lights came on and the Fire Princess and the ship's captain entered the room.

Azula addressed the man, "You are Senior Lieutenant Rin Xu, communications officer. Do you know who I am?"

Staring at the back wall, he answered, "Of course. You are High General Azula, Princess of the Fire Nation, sister of the Firelord."

Azula's voice was like ice, "Good. Then you are aware of my... reputation."

The officer looked her in the eye, "Your cunning and fury are well known, Your Highness. Legendary, some would even say."

"Good," Azula smiled. "Then you already know that I am going to ask you some questions, and any attempt at deceit on your part will result in some most... unpleasant... consequences."

The man swallowed hard, and briefly looked at his hands.

"Excellent, we understand each other," Azula cheerily began. "I've looked at your service record. You have no connections to nobility, and your firebending is poor. That's somewhat rare for an officer."

"Field promotion, Your Highness. I was a Navigator's Mate, 2nd Class when I was one of the few survivors of the Massacre of the North. I was able to rescue several others, including a Captain, and navigate the emergency raft back to friendly waters. My reward was an officer's commission," he explained.

Azula quirked her eyebrow. "I already know this. As I've said, I've seen your service record. I also know that you have done precious little with the opportunity given you with that commission. In eight years you still have not managed to rise beyond the rank of Senior Lieutenant, while almost any Ensign fresh out of the Royal Navy Academy can rise to command of at least a destroyer in that time. Yet here you are, not even a mediocre officer, with a prestige assignment on the Royal Barge. Please enlighten me as to how that happens."

Rin Xu chuckled mirthlessly. "Prestige assignment? More like dead end. This tub hasn't been out of port, other than for maintenance cruises, since your family started using airships to get around in. I guess I was just never cut out to be an officer. Hell, I was a conscript to begin with. I stay in the service because there's nothing better. I'll probably get mustered out soon enough anyway, without a pension. The prestige assignment is the Admiral's flagship. The barge is where the Navy sends screw-ups like me: where we can do the least damage."

"Is that bitterness I detect in your voice, Lieutenant?" Azula asked rhetorically. "Understandable, I suppose. It is a failing of human nature to blame others for circumstances for which we alone are responsible. No doubt you blame perceived prejudices against your weak bending and you commoner's birth for your lack of upward mobility. It might cause a man in your position to question his loyalties, perhaps seek opportunities elsewhere."

"I... I... don't get your meaning, Highness," the man stammered. "I've always been loyal to the Fire Nation!"

"Then why would a loyal officer such as yourself keep subversive material like this in his quarters?" Azula asked as she produced a pamphlet entitled "Rise Up, Sons of Fire" and slammed it down on the table.

"I... I... got that when I was on liberty in the Capital. A preacher was handing them out. I forgot I had it is all..."

Azula grabbed Rin Xu by the collar with her right hand and lit a blue flame in her left and brought it next to his face, "You lie. I warned you what the consequences of deception would be. I will give you just one more chance to be truthful. If you continue to lie then you will soon be begging for the sweet release of death. I know you are part of this cult. What did this preacher promise your reward would be for betrayal? Who else is part of this cult? What part did you play in the Fire Lady's disappearance?"

The officer swallowed hard, "All I was promised was the opportunity see the Fire Nation reborn. The only person I ever talked to was the Preacher. He gave me a special messenger hawk and told me I'd know the right time to use it. When I received the order from the palace to prepare to transport a VIP to Ember Island, I knew the time was right. I sent the hawk, and then passed our orders to the captain. I know of no one else other than the Preacher."

Satisfied, Azula released him. She turned to the captain and said, "This man is guilty of high treason. We'll dispense with the formality of a court-martial. Strip him of his rank, and take him to Caldera Tower. The Firelord will pass final sentence." She turned to Rin Xu, "You should be grateful: my brother has capacity for mercy. I do not."


	5. Tracking Leads

Chapter 5 – Tracking Leads

The old shaman descended a worn stone staircase to an ancient lava chamber beneath the formerly abandoned monastery that served as the headquarters for her cult. She approached a doorway at base of the stairs that was decorated with a bronze relief dragon sculpture. Closing her eyes and directing her chi, she breathed a green flame into the mouth of the bronze dragon, and the door slid open. The chamber beyond contained a shallow, hot spring fed mineral pool. A small, green flame, burning without source, occupied and alcove beyond the pool, casting the chamber in an eerie, otherworldly hue. The shaman kneeled before the flame and waited. The flame began to pulsate and and a low voice reverberated off the smooth obsidian walls of the chamber, "What news do you bring me, Child?"

The shaman looked up at the flame and answered, "Most happy news, Great and Wise One! As instructed, we have successfully brought the daughter of R'Kyu's line here and she will soon give birth to a child of Roku's line. Very soon you will have the proper vessel to walk free of this prison."

…...

Sokka walked down the long hallway the Firelord's throne room, and was surprised to see the doors closed and guarded by two masked imperial firebenders. As he approached, one of the guards addressed him, "The Firelord is in closed session with his ministers, Ambassador. No admittance unless you have news of the Fire Lady's whereabouts."

Sokka put on his most charming, diplomatic smile and said, "No problem, I was just..."

He was brought up short when the doors flew open and a flame shot over his head with a shout of "Get out!" from the young Firelord.

Sokka watched incredulously as the ministers rushed out of the room, the last one with a distinct singe on the hem of his robe. 'Just great,' Sokka thought. 'Zuko's in full Angry Jerk mode. Can't say as I blame him.' Confidently, he strode past the guards into the throne room, but was taken aback to see that Zuko was obscured by the (typically unused since Ozai's fall) wall of flame surrounding his throne.

"Zuko," Sokka called out, "you OK buddy?"

The flames reached the ceiling, then quickly extinguished, revealing a very worn and worried looking Firelord.

"How the hell do you think I am, Sokka?" Zuko answered. "My wife and unborn child have been missing for three days, and even with all the resources of the Fire Nation at my disposal, I'm powerless to find them. And my own sister may or may not be behind it all..."

"I know you don't really believe that," Sokka countered. "She's doing everything she can to find Mai, and she has uncovered the only significant lead we have."

Zuko sighed, "I know. It's just really hard to fully trust her. But you didn't come here to talk about Azula."

Sokka smiled, "I didn't. First I want you to know that I have the White Lotus fully engaged in this search as well."

Zuko brightened a bit, "I knew you would. Have you gotten anything from any of your agents?"

"Yes. I'm heading up out to North Chung-Ling to see an old friend and check it out myself. The word is that preacher you banished was spotted there two days ago," Sokka explained.

Zuko nodded, "Then go, and take Azula with you. She can requisition an airship to take you there."

Sokka shook his head. "No need for an airship. Too conspicuous anyway. My skiff is faster."

"Agreed," Zuko said. "But take Azula anyway. She'll be useful if you have to interrogate anyone. Just don't let her kill that preacher if you find him."

…...

"So please explain to me again why I am headed out to an outer island with you on this scow instead of coordinating the military search for my sister-in-law?" Azula groused.

"First, _Moon Spirit_ is no scow, she's an authentic Water Tribe skiff hand crafted by the best shipwrights in the world augmented with an advanced steam engine built by the Mechanist himself," explained Sokka. "She's twice as fast as one of your _Imperial_ class battleships and half again as fast as an airship. The only thing faster is a sky-bison. Second, as Zuko and I both have already explained, you are coming along because there's a good chance we'll need your unmatched interrogation skills, and Admiral Joon is more than capable of coordinating the military end. Besides, if the blockade was going to turn up anything, it would have by now. This lead is our best bet at finding Mai."

"You're a terrible liar," Azula scoffed. "I'm here because Zuko still doesn't trust me."

"Maybe," Sokka conceded. "But can you think of a better way to earn his trust than finding Mai and bringing her home unhurt?"

"No, I really can't," the princess agreed. Changing the subject, she asked, "You call your sword 'Moon Blade', you call this boat _Moon Spirit_, do you think you will ever name something after someone else you love?"

Sokka smiled, and locked the wheel. He pulled some blueprints out of his pack and unrolled them on the deck. "This is a new airship design I've been working on with the Mechanist. I call her _Blue Dragon."_

…_..._

Azula came up from the cabin as Sokka steered _Moon Spirit _into a secluded cove on the opposite side of the island from North Chung-Ling city. She was dressed in a style favored by women in this part of the Fire Nation: a skirt over loose leggings that reached just below her knee with a midriff revealing top that strapped over her left shoulder, her long black hair hanging loosely about her shoulders. Sokka remembered Katara wearing a similar outfit when they were hiding out here all those years ago.

"Why must I wear peasant's clothes? My General's uniform is much more intimidating," she groused.

"Because we're here incognito," Sokka explained as he fashioned his wolf-tail into a Fire Nation top-knot. "If that preacher is still on this island, he won't be for long if he finds out you're here."

They disembarked from _Moon Spirit_ and Sokka let out a bird call into the jungle. A few seconds later, Piandao emerged from the bush leading two komodo-rhinos. The sword-master smiled, "Good to see you again, Grand Lotus, Princess."

Sokka shook the older man's hand. "Good to see you as well, Master. How solid is this lead?"

"Well, you're here to see that for yourself. I consider the source trustworthy. You'll find him in a tavern off the town square, near where the fire fountain once stood," stated Piandao.

"Are you coming with us, Swordsman?" Azula asked.

"Regrettably, no, Your Highness. I have other business related to the search for the Fire Lady," Piandao explained.

"How will I know who your source is?" Sokka asked.

"You'll recognize him when you see him," the sword-master smiled cryptically, as he handed the beasts' reins to Sokka and Azula. He then turned and disappeared back into the bush.

"He has spent entirely too much time with your uncle," Sokka remarked.

Quirking her eyebrow, Azula simply said, "Indeed."

They mounted the beasts and rode into town. The place had changed little since the end of the war. Numerous factories still pumped acrid smoke into the sky. Small time con-men still gathered in alley-ways duping marks with rigged games. One significant difference was Ozai's fire belching statue no longer dominated the town square. The edifice had been removed, leaving only a platform with exposed gas pipes as a reminder of what once stood there.

The pair found the tavern, dismounted and secured their beasts, and went inside. Katara during a full moon couldn't have blood-bent the grin off of Sokka's face when he recognized the big, gray eyed firebender tending the bar. "Chit Sang, how the hell are you?"


	6. Old Time Religion

Chapter 6 – Old Time Religion

Chit Sang had a very confused look on his face. "Do I know you, friend?"

Sokka's face fell while Azula snickered. "You mean you don't remember the guy that broke you out of the Boiling Rock?" Sokka asked.

"You're not Firelord Zuko. You're too young to be Chief Hakoda..." the former convict started grinning at his own joke. "Ah... get over here Sokka! It's been too long!" as he pulled Sokka into a bone-crushing, back slapping hug, knocking the wind out of the young ambassador.

They broke the hug and Chit Sang gushed, "Just look at you, all grown up! Who's the babe? I gotta say you must have huge brass ones if you're two-timing Princess Azula..."

Azula spoke up. "While I'll admit his equipment is impressive, his brain would have to be completely non-functioning if he were to carry on with some peasant girl behind my back."

Chit Sang's eyes went wide in realization. "My...my apologies, Your Highness. I didn't recognize you. It's not every day royalty comes into my place, especially dressed so casually."

"You're forgiven," Azula said, dismissively. "After all, I believe we are trying to pass about unrecognized, aren't we _Wang Fire?_"

Sokka blushed. "You do have a point." To Chit Sang, "Is there anyplace we can talk more privately?"

The firebender shrugged his shoulders. "No one in here but us, let me close down for a bit."

Azula and Sokka took a seat at a table near the center of the room as Chit Sang closed the window shutters and hung a "Closed" sign on the door. The big firebender took a seat at the table. "So what brings you two to my humble tavern?"

Sokka spoke, "I believe we have a mutual friend, salt and pepper beard, carries a nice sword." Chit Sang nodded. Sokka continued, "Anyway, my friend tells me you have information about a street preacher. I need to find him."

Chit Sang nodded again. "Yeah, he came in here a couple of nights ago. He was handing these out..." He handed Sokka a copy of the same tract Azula found on the royal barge. "Then he started talking about national revival and how we all needed to repent, and how the Firelord is corrupt. That's when I threw the bum out. Nobody talks trash about Firelord Zuko around me!"

"Your loyalty to my brother is appreciated," Azula began. "But have you heard anything else about this man since your encounter with him? Do you know if he is still on this island?"

"Yeah. He's been thrown out of a couple of other places. Last I heard he's been preaching in one of the tents down at the fairgrounds. What's the big deal, anyway? He's just a loudmouth bum. There's plenty of those around," Chit Sang asserted.

Sokka gave him a hard look. "We think this particular loudmouth bum may have had something to do with the Firelady's disappearance."

Chit Sang blanched, "Oh. I didn't know. If that bum had something to do with that... just bring him back here... I'll make him talk," as he cracked his knuckles.

With a predatory grin, Azula said, "You've been quite helpful already Chit Sang. Making this preacher talk will be _my_ pleasure."

…...

Sokka and Azula walked hand in hand among the stalls on the island fairgrounds. Sokka smiled and said, "I wish we could do stuff like this more often."

"Hunt down treasonous low-lifes that threaten my family?" Azula asked.

"No. Stuff like _this_..." he held up her hand. "You know, visit a festival, holding hands. Just us, no retainers, no courtiers, no palanquins..."

"I _like_ the palanquin," Azula said. Sokka gave her a hurtful look. Azula smiled, "I'm teasing, you big dum-dum. I like this, too. It's nice. I have an idea: when this is over, let's take a vacation to Ember Island. Just the two of us."

"No servants?" Sokka asked.

"No servants," Azula promised.

Sokka smiled, "I'd like that." He moved in to kiss her. She turned her head abruptly and said, "I think we've found the tent."

They stood about 50 feet away from a small circus tent with about 20 people queued up to go inside. A placard outside the door proclaimed "Inside Find the Path to National Redemption."

They took their place at the end of the line and shuffled quickly into the circular tent. They took seats about halfway up the bleachers, which were arranged in a semi-circle around a podium in the center of the tent. Sokka estimated the bleachers could hold about 200, and that there were about 75 waiting to hear the Preacher.

They didn't have to wait long. The Preacher, still dressed in the rags that were once a Fire Navy uniform, stepped behind the podium and began speaking, "All praise to the Fire Spirits! Though you are small in number, I know you are mighty in spirit and fervor. I know that you have come here today because you, like I, am dismayed and disheartened at the state of our once-mighty nation. I know you are here today to lay aside your frivolities and turn in repentance to the true Spirits of Fire. Even now, events are unfolding as the Shaman has foreseen! The consort of the so-called Firelord has disappeared; this can only be a precursor to the fall of Sozin's house!"

Azula had heard enough. She stood up and screamed, "Silence, Traitor!" as she launched a blue fireball toward the Preacher. A wall of orange flame sprung up in front of him, deflecting Azula's blast.

The crowd looked on in awe as the wall of fire dissipated, revealing the Preacher smirking at the Fire Princess. "I don't fear you, Daughter of Ozai. Soon you will fall with the rest of your house, just as it was written by R'Kyu the Wi..." Thwack. The Preacher fell over as Sokka reached out and retrieved Boomerang II.

"Show's over, folks!" Sokka announced with a lopsided grin.

…...

Azula and Sokka brought the Preacher, bound and gagged to the city jail. The chief constable protested, "This is highly irregular. How do I know who you are..."

Azula silenced him with a smirk and a blue flame in her hand.

"Of course, Your Highness, if there's anything I or the city guard can do..."

"Yes. Leave us." Azula ordered.

The chief constable saluted, and turned around to leave when Chit Sang brushed past him.

"I heard what went down at the fair. You want me to soften him up for you?" asked the ex-con.

Sokka secured the unconscious Preacher in a cell, then patted Chit Sang on the shoulder, "We got this Big Guy. But thanks."

As the firebender left, Azula commented, "That man has exceptional loyalty to Zuko. I wonder why."

Sokka shrugged, "Zuko did help break him out of prison and give him a pardon."

"Hmm, it seems we have something in common then," Azula mentioned. "Now to the business at hand." She picked up a mop bucket filled with dirty water, and emptied its contents through the bars on the Preacher. The man's eyes opened and he sputtered through his nose while he tried to sit up. Sokka grabbed a stool, went into the cell, stood the man up and sat him on the stool.

Azula entered the cell and stood in front of the Preacher while Sokka stood behind.

"Are you more comfortable now?" Azula asked. The man shot daggers with his eyes at her. "Good," Azula smirked. "Let me explain how this is going to work. I have a very simple question to ask you. You are going to answer it. I know you're a talented bender, as am I. I know you don't fear me, even though you should. But what you may not appreciate is that 'Water Savage' that I 'debase' myself with is standing behind you. He has many talents, including the skill to temporarily remove your bending ability. Sokka, Love, please demonstrate."

Sokka curled his knuckles and tapped the Preacher on the base of his neck.

Azula continued, "That numb feeling is your chi being blocked. You won't be able to firebend for several hours. Chi blocking has several other uses, an expert can cause temporary paralysis on any part of the body. A novice, however, might accidentally cause more painful, permanent damage..."

Sokka leaned over and whispered into the Preacher's ear, "I'm not exactly an expert."

Cheerily, Azula continued, "Now that we all understand the parameters, we can begin. Where. Is. The. Firelady?" She smiled, and lowered the gag over his mouth.

The preacher spit on the floor and glared defiantly at Azula. "The mighty one will be brought low and will grieve all for naught: for his house will turn to ash. In that day a new Son of Fire will rise and the nation will rejoice."

"Now, you didn't answer my question," Azula chided. "Sokka, Dear, if you will..."

Sokka rapped the Preacher's left shoulder and he cried out in agony. "Oh, I do hope that didn't cause permanent damage!" Azula exclaimed in false sincerity.

"Nahhh... he'll be fine as long as he sees a healer within a couple of hours, shouldn't be any need to amputate," Sokka dryly commented.

"Now," Azula addressed her prisoner, "I ask you again: Where is Firelady Mai?"

The preacher gasped, "I don't know for sure! All I know is that she is with the Shaman and she won't be harmed."

"Who is this Shaman you speak of?" Azula demanded.

The Preacher laughed mirthlessly, "She's a seer, a prophetess. She is a vessel that speaks for the spirit of the great sage R'Kyu... She went into seclusion three months ago to stay in contact with the spirit, I don't know where. We communicate by hawk."

Azula had a faraway look. "R'Kyu," she muttered. She then placed the gag back over the man's mouth. "Sokka, I think we're done here."

"What?" Sokka asked incredulously. "He didn't tell us anything!"

Ignoring him, Azula found one of the city guards standing outside the door of the jail. "Go get the chief constable," she ordered.

"You mind letting me in on what you're thinking?" Sokka asked.

"I think he told us where Mai is," Azula explained. "But we need to get back to the capital and talk to the Fire Sages to be sure."

The chief constable arrived and saluted Azula. "What is your bidding, Your Highness?"

"Transport that man immediately to Caldera Tower, under charge of High Treason," Azula ordered. To Sokka, "Come on. We haven't time to waste."


End file.
